Veterinary Clinic Swan
by aliciapslove
Summary: Edward precisa levar Bear ao veterinário conhecendo a dra. Swan e apaixonando por ela de cara. Mas como fazer para convidá-la para sair com um histórico de relacionamentos fracassados? Bear vai cair de guaiato nas armações do seu dono.
1. Chapter 1: Conhecendo Bella

**Veterinary Clinic Swan**

* * *

><p><strong> NA: **Oi meninas, tive a idéia dessa O/S onde o Bear vem para o mundo Beward. É uma fic de apenas dois capítulos, mas muito gostosa de ler. Bear é o elo de toda a história.

**Disclamer:** Essa história me pertence, os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e o Bear pertence a Robsten! kkkk

**Beta:** Alaismswan ( obrigada por embarcar comigo em mais essa jornada!)

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.1: Conhecendo Bella<strong>

Abri a porta de casa e encontrei Bear no canto do castigo, olhei em volta e minha cozinha estava toda vomitada.

- O que foi amigão andou comendo o que não devia? – Falei olhando para meu cachorro com a carinha amuada e fraco.

Eu tinha resgatado Bear há um ano, ele estava doente e quase foi sacrificado. Foi amor a primeira vista, ele é SRD ou melhor sem raça definida com seu pelo colorido e desajeitado. Bear parece mais uma hiena que um cachorro. Manso e super brincalhão tem sido minha única companhia, agora que estou morando longe de minha família.

Tentei animá-lo com algum pedaço de sua guloseima preferida e nada, parecia alheio a tudo. Comecei a me preocupar e decidi levá-lo ao veterinário, tinha uma clínica bem perto de casa, mas nunca levei meu companheiro lá. Peguei sua coleira azul e chamei-o.

- Vem Bear, vamos na rua! Vem amigo vamos passear! – Nada, ele nem se mexeu, as coisas não estavam bem mesmo.

Antes de sair de casa limpei o chão da cozinha e reparei que um vidro de desinfetante estava caído debaixo da pia. Ao chegar perto notei que haviam algumas mordidas no frasco, foi quando deu um estalo em minha cabeça, Bear havia ingerido o produto de limpeza. Me desesperei pegando-o no colo e saindo a mais rápido que pude em direção a clínica veterinária. Naquele momento só pensava que não podia perdê-lo.

Bear era meu tudo, com minha família e amigos longe ele era minha única companhia. Eu era um cara solitário, tive alguns relacionamentos mas todos fracassaram e agora tenho medo de tentar algo e não saber como agir. Vivia para meu trabalho e para meu cachorro. Precisei me afastar de todos quando recebi uma promoção na empresa de engenharia que trabalho, agora sou um dos diretores e por isso precisaria ficar em Forks por um tempo. A cidade até que era legal, pequena, mas até animada. Não tinha muita variedade de comércio e todos se conheciam, mas incrivelmente não sabia quem era o veterinário que mantinha seu consultório em frente a minha casa.

Entrei na clínica carregando Bear e mal deixei que a atendente falasse.

- Por favor, preciso do veterinário com urgência meu cachorro ingeriu desinfetante e vomitou na minha cozinha toda! Pede para o doutor, por favor, para vir aqui! – Falei puxando a gola do jaleco da pobre moça.

- Calma senhor a doutora Swan já irá atendê-lo. – A moça falou ajeitando sua gola.

- Ok, mas espero que ela não demore porque estou muito preocupado.

Após alguns minutos depois vi uma encantadora mulher descer as escadas, ela tinha olhos chocolates profundos, seu cabelo marrom fazia um par perfeito com sua pele branca. Mesmo por cima do jaleco pude ver que seu corpo possuía curvas perfeitas e seus seios do tamanho ideais para mim. Oh Deus! O que eu estava falando? Bear correndo risco de vida e eu pensando na gostosa da veterinária?

- Boa noite senhor...? – A médica perguntou com uma voz encantadora.

- É... Cullen. Edward Cullen. - Gaguejei.

- Oi eu sou doutora Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. O que aconteceu com esse lindo cãozinho? – Perguntou fazendo carinho na cabeça do Bear, derreti-me todo e por um momento tive inveja do meu cão. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Foco Edward, foco!

Antes que eu pudesse explicar a moça, que me atendeu quando cheguei, começou a falar. A doutora escutava bem atenta e pude reparar como ficava ainda mais linda concentrada. Seus lábios mexiam sem parar enquanto mordia a parte inferior, aquilo estava tirando meu juízo. Acho que ficar esse tempo todo sem mulher não estava fazendo bem para mim, meu cão correndo risco e eu só pensava na médica que estava nos atendendo. Depois de saber o que tinha acontecido a doutora começou a examinar o Bear, como ela ficava linda com ele. Puta que pariu! Foco!Durante toda a consulta não conseguia parar de pensar na médica em minha frente e fantasiando mil maneiras de convidá-la para sair.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo senhor Cullen, não foi nada demais.

- Edward!- Falei.

- Oi? – Bella falou.

- Pode me chamar de Edward.

- Então Edward, a quantidade de desinfetante que ele ingeriu foi pequena, dê duas claras de ovo batidas que ajudam a desintoxicar. Caso Bear continue vomitando ou amuado dê este remédio que está escrito na receita, no mais só o mantenha em observação até amanhã. – Bella disse e ouvir meu nome saindo de sua boca fez subir um arrepio pela espinha.

- Fico mais tranquilo que tudo esteja tudo bem afinal, esse danado me deu um baita susto! – Falei esfregando a cabeça do Bear.

Bella me entregou a receita, no processo nossas mãos se tocaram e imediatamente senti uma corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo e meu coração acelerado. Sinceramente não sei o que estava acontecendo, precisava conversar com meu irmão, mas a sensação era totalmente nova e boa para mim. Como se ela também tivesse sentindo alguma coisa, Bella deu um pequeno pulo para trás e vi quando sua boca se abriu num grande "O", mas logo disfarçou. Deus, eu queria aquela mulher só não sabia como, não podia fracassar mais uma vez.

- É esses danadinhos adoram comer o que não devem, isso é muito normal principalmente quando são novos. E então vocês moram por aqui? – Ela perguntou soltando um lindo sorriso sexy.

- É... Sim bem aqui na outra rua. – Respondi meu confuso, Bella estava flertando comigo? Seria bom demais para ser verdade e se fosse como eu agiria?

- Isso é bom qualquer emergência você pode trazê-lo bem rápido. – Falou com aquele maldito sorriso sexy de novo.

Deus, definitivamente ela estava flertando comigo, mas será que era o momento para eu avançar mais? Não. Achei melhor não seguir em frente por enquanto precisava de uma estratégia. Queria Bella para mim e não podia arriscar errar e perdê-la.

Paguei a consulta e na hora de ir embora novamente nossas mãos se tocaram e pude sentir tudo de novo, Bella deu um ossinho para o Bear por seu bom comportamento durante a consulta e ele já estava bem melhor. Foi impressionante como meu cachorro gostou da médica, ele abanava o rabo freneticamente e lambia seu rosto.

- Tchau Bear, não faça mais arte ou vai ter que voltar aqui!

- Por mim ele podia fazer todo dia só para eu te ver! – Pensei.

- O que você falou Edward?

- Nada, acho que pensei alto. – Merda! Eu e minha língua solta! - Então Bella, acho que é só. Tenho a receita, suas orientações e ficarei de olho nele. Muito obrigado por tudo.

- De nada Edward, mas é meu trabalho deixá-lo bem. Qualquer coisa sabe onde encontrar-me e qualquer sintoma novo não hesite em voltar.

Cheguei em casa e depois de dar a clara de ovo ao Bear fiquei pensando em tudo que aconteceu, peguei meu celular e disquei para meu irmão que atendeu no segundo toque.

- Qual é mano! – Emmett falou.

- Oi Emm, preciso de um conselho seu. – Falei contando tudo que tinha acontecido na clinica veterinária. – E é isso cara, agora não sei como fazer, você acredita em amor a primeira vista?

- CARA não acredito! Ed você tá parecendo mulherzinha! Tá apaixonado seu viado! – Emm gritava. – Ali, Jaz, Ursinha vocês não sabem Ed tá apaixonado! – Meu irmão falou e pude ouvir vários gritos vindo de minha irmã e meus cunhados.

- Emmett, não fiz uma ligação para o outro lado do país para você ficar de zoação com a minha cara, preciso de sua ajuda. O que faço?

- Convida ela para sair!

- Sim, mas como vou chegar na cara dura e falar isso? Nós mal nos conhecemos! – Falei, minha voz soando derrotada.

- Simples, leva o pulguento para outra consulta.

- Não fale assim do Bear! E como outra consulta se ele está ótimo?

- Não hoje Mané, amanhã ou depois.

- o que vou falar?

- Cara, você só pode ter algum problema! Inventa alguma coisa, vai lá e durante a consulta você puxa um papo com ela, vai ganhando terreno até sentir que já dá para convidá-la para sair.

- Ai, só você mesmo Emm! Agora além de tudo que já tenho na cabeça vou ter pensar uma história para encontrar Bella de novo.

- Você não a quer? Então pensa cara!

- Ok mano, valeu. Agora vou desligar porque amanhã acordo cedo, manda beijos para todo mundo.

- Falou cara. Te amo!

- Para de ser gay Emmett!

- Ui, não era a menina que tava falando de amor a primeira vista? Essa conversa tá muito gay desde que começou e porra sou teu irmão carente! – Falou e eu tinha certeza que ele fazia o bico Cullen.

- Vai curar sua carência com a sua mulher! E... Também te amo chorão! Tchau.

Depois que desligamos tomei um banho e fui deitar, Bear já estava em sua cama aos pés da minha e parecia cem por cento recuperado. Fiquei pensando em tudo que Emmett falou, será que eu tinha me apaixonado assim tão rápido? E o plano iria funcionar? Com as engrenagens da minha cabeça a mil não consegui dormir, minha mente vagava pensando em Bella, seu sorriso, seu corpo, em como seriam seus beijos, sua voz chamando meu nome e quando vi já estava animadinho. Fui obrigado a tomar um banho frio em plena madrugada para exorcizar meus pensamentos sexuais com a veterinária do Bear e depois disso consegui dormir, mas decidido a colocar em prática a idéia maluca do meu irmão.

-xxx-

Acordei cedo e fui me arrumar para trabalhar, Bear já estava recuperado. Tomei meu café e antes de sair me certifiquei que não tinha nada perigoso que pudesse ser comido pelo meu cão. Por toda a manhã entrei e sai em diversas reuniões e não tive tempo de pensar em Bella, mas agora depois do almoço só ela está em minha mente. Sentado em minha sala olhando pela janela comecei a bolar um jeito de aparecer na clínica de novo. Lembrei que já estava na época das vacinas do Bear e essa seria uma boa chance para ver Bella. Animado com meu planejamento fui para casa o mais rápido que pude, meu fiel amigo me esperava na porta.

- E ai amigão, tá a fim de ver a Bella de novo? – Falei enquanto Bear me olhava sem entender nada, mas quando falei em coleira e rua na mesma frase ele saiu correndo de felicidade.

Peguei seu cartão de vacinação e fomos para a clínica, só esperava que Bella pudesse atender e não estivesse ocupada com alguma emergência. Quando chegamos encontrei-a na frente do balcão.

- Oi Bear, andou aprontando de novo? Ele está bem? – Perguntou-me já acariciando meu cachorro sortudo.

- Ah não, ele está ótimo, apenas reparei que suas vacinas estão vencidas e trouxe-o para tomá-las. Como você vai? – Falei meio sem graça.

- Estou bem, vem vamos até meu consultório. – Falou pegando minha mão, e lá estava aquela sensação.

Subimos para sua sala e reparei que meu amigão não estava muito feliz de voltar aqui. Bella pegou a caderneta de vacinação do Bear .

- Pelo que vejo, ele precisa tomar três vacinas, você deixou atrasar Edward. – Disse já começando a prepará-las, depois se aproximou de mim pedindo para que segurasse meu cão.

Bear arregalou os olhos como se soubesse que levaria uma tremenda picada e em seguida escondeu a carinha debaixo do meu braço.

- Calma amigão é para o seu bem e também do papai aqui! Pense em como será quando Bella for minha namorada!- Falei baixinho para que só ele escutasse.

Bella aplicou a vacina e pude escutar um chorinho do Bear, em seguida o coloquei no chão , mas ele ainda estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Desculpa por isso, mas você precisava delas para não ficar doente! – Bella falou abaixando para ficar na altura dele passando a mão em sua cabeça.

A cena era linda e imediatamente pensei em como seria quando namorássemos.

-Linda! – Deixei escapar e acho que Bella notou pois na mesma hora seu rosto corou. - E então Bella você fica muito tempo aqui na clínica?- Falei tentando sair do momento constrangedor que eu havia nos colocado.

- Ah sim, de segunda a sexta o dia todo até as manhãs de sábado e quando tem alguma emergência também.

- Nossa, espero que seu namorado não se incomode! – Falei aproveitando para sondá-la.

- Não tenho namorado!- Falou e notei que ela novamente estava corada. Por que ficou sem graça com isso? Será que estávamos na mesma página?

- Ah que bom! Er... Quero dizer, que bom que você pode se dedicar a sua clínica! – Eu e minha boca estúpida!

- É realmente passo muito tempo aqui, meu pai às vezes reclama, mas é tão ocupado quanto eu, apesar de que não se tem muitos casos policiais por aqui. – Falou e lembrei que o chefe de polícia também era Swan.

- Por acaso você é filha do chefe Swan?

- Sim!

- Oh merda, o pai dela tem uma arma! – Deixei escapar.

- O que disse? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- Nada! Bom acho que preciso ir, quanto te devo?

- Não vá! – Bella falou.

- Oi? – Falei. Céus será que ela também me queria?

- Er... Quero dizer, não antes de dar o ossinho do Bear por bom comportamento! – Falou meio sem graça tirando a guloseima do pote que ficava em cima de sua mesa.

Paguei a consulta enquanto ficávamos num silêncio constrangedor, não sei dizer o que, mas alguma coisa tinha mudado depois de hoje. Nos despedimos e fomos em direção a minha casa.

Cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e fui preparar meu jantar. Chegando na cozinha aproveitei para colocar comida para Bear.

-Vem jantar amigão! Hoje você terá um cardápio extra com a sua latinha de suculentos pedaços de carne por se comportar! - Falei enquanto colocava a ração no pote , ele veio com a maior alegria, não sem antes bater com a cara no pé da mesa.

- Calma, a comida não vai fugir!- Brinquei acariciando seu pelo.

Fiz um sanduiche, busquei um copo de refrigerante e fui em direção a sala ligando a televisão. Não prestei atenção na programação, em minha cabeça repassava tudo o que tinha acontecido mais cedo no consultório. Não saia da minha mente seu jeito, seu sorriso, seu rosto corado e novamente tive a impressão que ela também flertava comigo. Quando disse que não tinha namorado vi uma luz no fim do túnel e foi bom conversarmos um pouco mais, mas ainda precisava de tempo para finalmente convidá-la para sair, ainda mais sabendo que o chefe Swan era seu pai.

Nunca fui um medroso e nem bobão em relação às mulheres, pelo contrário sempre tive muitos casos, mas já namoradas tive duas com dois relacionamentos extremamente complicados e fracassados. Por muito tempo me culpei por isso até perceber que na verdade não havia amor em nenhum deles, era mais por conveniência, mas agora com Bella é algo que jamais experimentei. No momento que nossos olhares se encontraram senti-me vivo de novo e algo em mim mudou, naquele momento percebi que deveria cuidar e amar Bella. Não podia nem imaginar se ela fosse comprometida e senti um tremendo alívio quando negou. Eu preciso agir com cautela pois não posso perdê-la, em apenas dois dias Bella tornou-se o centro do meu mundo e agora precisava dela para fazê-lo girar.

* * *

><p>Então o que acharam? Me deixem saber! Bjs e nos vemos nos Reviews.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Armações

CAP.2 Armações

* * *

><p>Oi meninas, aí está o final da pequena história Beward + Bear. Espero que gostem, pois me diverti muito escrevendo sobre esse cãozinho levado.<p>

* * *

><p>Dois dias já tinham se passado e devido à quantidade de trabalho não pude continuar com meu plano. Tinha saído de uma reunião estressante quando consegui uma pausa e corri para meu escritório em busca de um pouco de paz. Sentei no sofá jogando os pés por cima da mesinha de centro, deitei um pouco a cabeça e fiquei pensando em que Bella estaria fazendo naquele momento. Droga porque eu tinha que ser tão estúpido e não ter partido logo para pedir seu telefone? Então tive uma idéia, levantei e fui direto para o computador procurando na internet por vídeos de adestramento de cães. Iria ensinar Bear a mancar para ter um novo encontro com Bella.<p>

Vi mais de cinquenta vídeos e tentei memorizar o máximo as informações, meu cachorro é bem inteligente e sei que ele rapidinho iria aprender. Chegando em casa procurei por Bear que estava com meu chinelo em sua boca.

- Bonito isso em Bear! Deixo você sozinho e quando chego encontro meu décimo segundo chinelo novo em sua boca? Será que a única maneira de você parar de comê-los sou eu desistindo de usá-los? – Falei observando ele ir para o cantinho do castigo. - Agora fique ai no castigo e pense no que você fez.

Deixei Bear no castigo e fui tomar um banho, mais tarde colocaria meu plano de adestramento em prática. Minha cabeça rodava e só pensava em Bella, precisava dela o mais rápido possível, queria sentir seus beijos, seu corpo no meu, sua pele, sua voz... quando vi meu corpo tinha reagido a meus pensamentos e precisei desligar a água quente passando a tomar um bom banho frio.

Após fazer um lanche comecei a ensinar o Bear alguns truques que tinha visto na internet, peguei alguns bifinhos para incentivá-lo quando acertasse o comando.

- Vamos amigão, junto! Muito bem, tome um bifinho. – Falei vendo a felicidade dele quando ganhou a guloseima. – Agora senta! Vamos Bear, senta!- Dessa vez precisei ser um pouco mais enérgico, pois ele não queria sentar e ficava fuçando minha mão atrás do bifinho. – Bear! Você só ganha guloseima se fizer certo!

Depois de algumas horas meu cão já sentava, deitava e andava ao meu lado sem coleira. Meu estoque de bifinhos já tinha acabado o que me obrigou a terminar a aula por esta noite, mas amanhã traria um estoque reforçado porque daqui a dois dias iria levar Bear novamente para Bella.

-XXX-

Depois de um longo dia de trabalho voltava para casa para mais uma noite de treinamento e novos truques com Bear. Graças a Deus cheguei em casa e tudo estava bem, o que adiantaria meus planos, tomei um banho comi alguma coisa e fui até o Bear.

- Oi amigão, hoje vamos tentar algo novo para aprender e trate de fazer direito porque será meu passaporte para o coração da Bella!- Bear estava numa empolgação louca, parecia que o nome de Bella fazia mágica para ele, seu rabo parecia uma hélice que a qualquer momento levantaria vôo.

Ensinei-o a rolar, fingir de morto e no final da noite Bear já sabia mancar. O problema era que ele começava a mancar com uma pata e terminava com outra.

- Não amigão! Você precisa usar sempre a mesma pata! – Falei e ele me olhava só esperando seu bifinho. – Você é muito interesseiro, só pensa na recompensa! Tudo bem, por hoje acabamos, mas amanhã tente lembrar tudo que treinamos quando chegar na clinica da Bella.

Fui me deitar com Bear aos pés da minha cama, tinha sido um dia puxado e estávamos exaustos, amanhã finalmente iria ver Bella de novo.

Mal o sábado tinha começado sentia uma lambida em meu pé, Bear tinha esse hábito de me acordar. Levantei e tomei um banho colocando um jeans e uma camisa levinha, tomei meu café, coloquei ração para ele. Depois de tudo arrumado fomos em direção a clínica de Bella.

- Bear não esqueça de fazer como treinamos e se fizer direitinho vou te dar uma boa recompensa! – Falei passando a mão em seu pelo.

Chegamos à clínica que estava muito movimentada e não vi sinal da Bella, parecia que todos os cachorros de Forks resolveram passar o dia no veterinário. Comecei a ficar apreensivo e com dúvidas se eu iria realmente consegui alguma atenção dela. Estava distraído com meus pensamentos, quando ouvi um latindo e a próxima coisa que vi foi uma latinha de ração voando pelos ares vindo em minha direção e tudo ficou escuro.

- Edward? Edward, você pode me ouvir? – O som maravilhoso da voz da Bella ecoava em meus ouvidos e lentamente fui abrindo os olhos. Eu devia estar sonhando, pois ela estava com seu rosto perto do meu enquanto falava em meu ouvido.

- Oh Bear, ele está abrindo os olhos! Edward você está bem? – Bella dizia ainda próxima a mim.

Abri totalmente meus olhos e notei que estava deitado em um sofá no que parecia uma sala de descanso.

- Sim estou. Ai! – Resmunguei, quando tentei me sentar e senti minha cabeça doer.

- Calma Edward, você está com três pontos no supercílio.

- O que? – Falei exaltando a voz, como eu venho trazer o Bear ao veterinário e quem é atendido sou eu? Só pode ser castigo por eu ter armado com ele.

- Está tudo bem, eu já fechei o corte e não vai ficar nenhuma marca. – Bella dizia tranquila com sua mão esquerda em meu ombro. – Agora tente se sentar devagar.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei.

- Um gato escapou do banho e correu para a loja, você deve ter soltado a coleira e Bear e outros cachorros correram atrás do animal, na confusão eles esbarraram na pilha de ração em lata montada na loja para uma promoção. Bom... quando olhei você estava no chão e com o rosto sangrando. – Bella falou. – Precisei pedir ajuda para te trazer para cá.

- E como vocês conseguiram parar todo o tumulto? Perguntei ainda meio incrédulo com tudo que tinha acontecido.

- Um funcionário correu e fechou a porta da loja para que ninguém fugisse e a dona do gato conseguiu pegá-lo em cima de uma prateleira de acessórios.

- Nossa! As coisas por aqui ficaram movimentadas! Aí! – Gritei.

- O que foi Edward? Do que você precisa? – Bella perguntou chegando mais perto de mim e tudo que eu queria responder era que precisava dela.

- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas acho que vai passar, ainda mais sendo cuidado por você! – Deus, eu não acredito que fui tão clichê, mas ela sorriu e pude notar seu rosto corar. – Bom acho melhor irmos embora, Bear já aprontou muito e não quero te atrapalhar.

- Você não atrapalha, quero dizer vocês. – Disse ainda corada e notei que ela me deu um sorriso doce. - Mas Edward, você não veio para trazer o Bear? Ele está com algum problema? – Perguntou e então fiquei sem saber o que dizer.

Fui à clínica para que ela examinasse a pata do Bear, ele chega e faz a maior arruaça correndo todo serelepe, como responder a pergunta dela? Teria que guardar essa estratégia para depois;

- Oh sim, não, quero dizer. - As palavras estavam fugindo de mim. – Viemos comprar mais ração e algumas guloseimas, mas depois da arte de hoje nada de agrado para o Sr. Bear.

- Oh não briga com ele, não foi de propósito apenas seguindo o instinto. – Bella falou segurando minha mão e novamente a corrente elétrica estava lá. Ela tirou a mão rápido como se tivesse dado choque.

- Acho que Bella também sentiu. – Deixei escapar e ela me olhou sem entender, mas não falou nada.

- Edward tome o numero do meu celular. – Disse entregando-me um cartão. – Sou veterinária, mas se sentir alguma coisa me ligue que posso te indicar um médico ou se você não se importar posso ir até sua casa para te ver.

É impressão minha ou Bella está mais uma vez flertando comigo? Será essa a minha deixa?

- Eu não me importo nem um pouco de ser tratado por você, mas estou bem, de qualquer forma obrigado novamente, você foi muito gentil. - Falei e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Peguei o cartão com seu número, me despedi e fomos para casa. O dia tinha sido cansativo e agora quem vinha com receita do veterinário era eu. Como as coisas inverteram, acho que era vingança do Bear.

Chegamos em casa e tomei um banho e dois comprimidos para dor, deitado em minha cama repassei todos o momentos com Bella. Seu jeito de falar, como corava e sua atitude em me dar seu número. Comecei a sentir o cansaço do dia e acabei adormecendo.

-XXX-

Dois dias já tinham se passado, não sentia mais dor agora, eram apenas os pontos que incomodavam. Não foi muito legal ter que dar explicações para as pessoas sobre o acontecido, afinal era meio constrangedor que eu tivesse uma lata de ração no meio do rosto e ainda ser costurado por uma veterinária, bom dessa parte eu realmente não me importava. Passei o dia em reunião e quando vi já estava indo para casa, hoje iria repassar todo o ensinamento com o Bear porque iríamos ver Bella no dia seguinte.

Cheguei em casa e tudo estava em ordem, Bear descansava em sua cama de barriga para cima, quando me viu balançou o rabo e veio correndo me dar um oi.

- Ei amigão como passou o dia? – Ele respondia com algumas lambias em meu rosto. – Ok, já chega! Falei indo em direção ao meu quarto.

Depois de tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa repassei com Bear tudo que faríamos no dia seguinte.

- Por favor, não vá errar amanhã hein! – Disse afagando seu pescoço. – Bom agora vamos dormir.

Acordei e era uma linda manhã, hoje eu não trabalharia, estava um pouco nervoso de como Bear agiria, mas mais receoso de Bella não aceitar meu convite. Arrumei-me colocando um jeans e uma camisa preta de malha e boné alimentei meu amigo e comi um sanduiche. Quando peguei a coleira meu cachorro parecia que voaria de tanta felicidade pelo passeio.

Saímos de casa e fomos em direção à clínica, só esperava que não estivesse cheia como da última vez. Antes de chegarmos repassei tudo que faríamos e mostrei umas guloseimas para o Bear.

- Agora vá lá e faça tudo certo dessa vez, não se distraia com nenhum gato ou cadela. – Falei e ele me olhava com cara de quem entende tudo. – Não esqueça de mancar! Vamos, está na hora do show! – Falei dando um tapinha em sua traseira.

Entramos na loja e estava tudo tranqüilo, logo vi a funcionária.

- Bom dia, eu preciso de uma consulta com a Dra. Bella.

- Bom dia, ela está aqui atrás na clínica, o senhor pode ir até e aguardar que ela termine um atendimento. – Disse a mocinha, agradeci e fui para a sala de espera.

Acho que fiquei uns vinte minutos esperando, mas o nervoso era tanto que pareciam horas. Logo Bella apareceu, linda como sempre, se despedindo de seu cliente e seu dono, quando me viu abriu um imenso sorriso e aquilo iluminou meu dia.

- Bom dia Edward! O que houve? – Perguntou, mas quando abaixou a cabeça encontrou Bear com carinha de cachorro magro. Eu não sei , mas acho que esse cachorro é um grande ator!

Bella se derreteu toda para ele que foi mancando lhe fazer festa. É isso ai garotão! Continua assim que está dando certo.

- Oh Bear você se machucou?

- Oi Bella.- Falei. – Não sei o que aconteceu, ele estava assim essa manhã.

- Bom vamos subir e dou uma olhadinha nele. – Disse e virou em minha direção.- E você como está? – Falou colocando a mão em meu rosto observando meus pontos, meu corpo todo arrepiou.

- Bem pareço melhor, agora só espero o momento para ir ao médico e tirar esses pontos.

- É... é... se você não se importar eu mesma poderia tirá-los. – Disse meio sem graça e seu rosto corando.

- Eu adoraria, quer dizer, tudo bem se isso não for te incomodar. – Soltei.

- De jeito algum. – Falou pegando em minha mão. Deus, Bella está flertando comigo? – Ok, agora vamos. – Ela nos direcionou até seu consultório e durante o caminho Bear esquecia de mancar ou se confundia e hora mancava da pata esquerda hora da direita. Oh! Esqueça que eu disse que ele era um bom ator, só espero que tenha passado despercebido durante o trajeto. – Bear! – Gritei tentando chamar sua atenção, mas ao contrário quem me olhou foi Bella que virou para olhá-lo também. Pronto, estamos ferrados!

Chegamos a sua sala, Bear foi para cima da mesa de atendimento enquanto ela o examinava.

- Então Edward você tem certeza que não sabe o que houve com ele? Não me parece nada afinal! – Ela diz e me dá um olhar interrogativo.

- É bom, é... quer dizer, não sei! Digo com a voz esganiçada.

- Eeedwaarrd! Porque você está tão confuso?

- Sim, não sei, apenas acordei e ele estava assim.- Bear me olhava com aquela carinha do gato do Shrek. – Você está me pregando uma amigão? – Como sou covarde, ainda bem que ele não sabe apontar senão estaria com a pata na minha cara atirando um olhar de culpado para mim. – Bom se está tudo bem eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa. – Falei para Bella tentando fazer aquele assunto morrer.

- Ah sim, Fale Edward.

- Bom... vai ficar na clínica até que horas? Queria saber se você gostaria de ir até minha casa jantar comigo e o Bear. – Dou uma meio tossida. – Seria uma forma de agradecer por me ajudar, mas se não quiser fique livre para recusar.

Bella olhou-me e foi se aproximando, pegou em minha mão e falou:

- Fico até as seis, e adoraria ter um jantar com vocês. – Depois me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Obrigada por convidar!

- Ok, então as seis estaremos esperando por você, aqui está meu endereço. – Falei anotando em um papel. – E até mais tarde.- Disse retribuindo o beijo.

- Tchau. E Edward? – Eu já estava saindo quando ela me chamou.

- Sim!

- Você não precisava ter feito todas essas manobras para me convidar para sair, eu teria aceitado no exato momento em que nos conhecemos.

Ouch! Saí do consultório sem graça por ter sido pego, mas o importante era que ela tinha aceitado o jantar e me deixado contente pelo final da sua frase. Passei no mercado para comprar tudo que precisaria para o jantar. decidi fazer uma lasanha fácil e rápido, não que eu soubesse fazer muita coisa, mas quando se mora sozinho tem que aprender a se virar. Chegando em casa fui logo para cozinha deixar tudo pronto, acabando fui arrumar a mesa de jantar. Queria impressionar Bella, então coloquei uma velas para dar um clima romântico. Arrumei-me, escovei o Bear colocando uma gravatinha nele para dar um ar de arrumado e fui para sala esperar que ela chegasse. Eu não me continha de tanta ansiedade e andava de um lado para o outro na sala, de repente a campainha tocou e um arrepio passou pela minha espinha. Corri para atender a porta e lá estava Bella, linda e sorridente, e naquele momento eu tive certeza que eu a queria para sempre.

- Oi! – Ela falou.

- Oi, seja bem vinda! Falei e ela entrou me dando um beijo no rosto. Ali tive vontade de provar seus lábios, mas me contive tudo teria seu tempo. – Entre, está com fome?

- Obrigada! Um pouco, não tive tempo de para nem para um pequeno lanche. Hum algo cheira muito bem!

- Oh sim, preparei uma lasanha para o jantar, você gosta?

- Sim, amo qualquer prato de massa. Não sabia que você sabe cozinhar. – Falou.

- Morando sozinho sou obrigado a me virar, vem vamos até a cozinha enquanto esquento nossa comida. – Disse caminhando com ela até encontrarmos o Bear.

- Oh Bear você está muito elegante! – Bella falou abaixando para cumprimentá-lo.

Íamos os três pelo corredor quando notei que Bear estava mancando da mesma maneira que fez na clínica, trocando as patas. Abaixei um pouco perto dele e falei:

- Hum é... amigão ela já está aqui, não precisa mancar mais! Está tudo ok agora! - Falei e percebi que era observado por Bella.

- Eu sempre soube que por trás desse belo ator tinha que ter um grande diretor! – Disse.

- Então... você não está chateada com isso? – Perguntei nervoso.

- Oh não! Achei até fofo, no amor e na guerra vale tudo! – Falou corando e fiquei sem palavras depois de seu comentário.

Ficamos conversando na cozinha esperando a lasanha ficar pronta, entre algumas taças de vinho Bella me contou mais sobre sua vida e eu da minha. Era tão natural como nos movimentávamos e estávamos um com o outro, tão certo. Verifiquei a comida e coloquei na mesa, o jantar transcorreu maravilhosamente bem e logo depois fomos para a sala e sentamos no sofá, Bella estava de lado com as pernas cruzada virada de frente para mim, seu joelho tocando em minha perna.

- Edward?

- Sim!

- Obrigada pelo jantar, eu não sei o que é me divertir a anos. Estou feliz por ter vindo. – Falou e colocou sua mão por cima da minha. Foi a oportunidade que esperava, me aproximei dela colocando seu cabelo para trás da orelha e chegando mais perto. Senti sua respiração mais forte.

- Bella, eu amei fazer o jantar para você e já queria ter feito isso há muito mais tempo, mas não tinha certeza se você aceitaria. Não consigo parar de pensar em você desde que nos conhecemos. – Coloquei minha mão em seu queixo fazendo-a olhar para mim. – Pode ser muito cedo, mas...

- Diga Edward.

- Promete não se assustar?

- Prometo.- Falou com um sorriso lindo como se me incentivasse.

- Eu estou totalmente apaixonado por você!

- Oh! – Ela falou e olhou para baixo. Droga! Eu a assustei!

- Desculpa Bella, eu não queria que você ficasse assim.

- Não Edward, não é isso. Você me pegou de surpresa, não imaginei que você pudesse se sentir assim também.

- Peraí! Como assim, também?

- Eu não paro de pensar em você desde aquele dia e venho alimentando uma paixão sem saber se era correspondida. Edward, eu também estou apaixonada por você!

Não consegui falar nada, puxei Bella pela cintura e ataquei seus lábios passando no beijo tudo que estava sentindo no momento. Foi perfeito, nossas língua dançavam em sintonia e quando paramos para respirar ouvi um suspiro vindo dela.

- Como fantasiei com esse momento! – Disse com os lábios vermelhos.

- Foi muito melhor do que eu imaginava! Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo! – Falei e voltamos a nos beijar.

Assim ficamos por um bom tempo antes de Bella precisar ir, me ofereci a levá-la em casa mas ela agradeceu dizendo que estava de carro. Passamos o resto da semana entre telefonemas, alguns encontros e mensagens trocadas até chegar sábado, quando eu finalmente iria pedi-la em namoro. Não tínhamos trocado nada além de uns amassos, apesar de estourar a minha cota de banho frio, mas eu queria algo especial e não tão rápido como no primeiro encontro. Com Bella queria tudo diferente. Combinamos de ficar na minha casa e ela faria o jantar, verifiquei meu bolso onde descansava o anel de compromisso que comprei para ela e fui abri a porta.

Bella estava simplesmente linda, acho que até ouvi um gemido do Bear, ela usava um vestido azul escuro, o cabelo preso em um rabo e sapatilhas.

- Oi, você está linda! – Disse buscando seus lábios.

- Obrigado, vocês também estão ótimos. – Falou retribuindo o beijo e logo depois abaixando para falar com Bear.

Fomos para a cozinha e Bella começou a fazer o jantar comigo ajudando. Era incrível como ela trabalhava com charme e vê-la se movimentando em minha cozinha me deixou feliz e com mais desejo nessa mulher. Cheguei por trás e dei um beijo em seu pescoço enquanto ela cortava alguma coisa.

- Edward, assim vou acabar me cortando!

- Não vai amor, sei que você pode lidar com isso! – E quando percebi tinha me apertado mais a ela que largou a faca na pia.

- Acho que você não está com fome!

- Oh você pode ter certeza que sim. – Falei me esfregando nela. Todos esses dias tínhamos avançado muito e sabia que ela estava cheia de desejo por mim também.

- Oh Edward! – Bella gemeu se virando para mim.

De repente estávamos num beijo avassalador e Bella puxava minha camisa. Não sei em que momento, mas quando vi já estava sem camisa e Bella só de sutiã. Comecei a dar beijos molhados por seu pescoço, descendo pelo vão dos seus seios. Ela estava rendida e a cada beijo eu ouvia seus gemidos.

- Edward, já tivemos muitas preliminares durante a semana hoje eu quero você. – Disse e gemeu ainda mais alto quando soltei seu sutiã e abocanhei seu peito.

Bella gemia ainda mais a medida que eu trabalhava em seus seios, de repente ouvi um gemido que não parecia vindo dela. Abri meus olhos e vi Bear sentando nos olhando enquanto choramingava.

- Oh Edward, acho que Bear pensa que você está me maltratando!

- Own! Calma amigão não é assim, está tudo bem! – Disse olhando para ele que me respondia com carinha de assustado. – Acho melhor continuarmos no quarto, vem amor.

Puxei Bella pela mão e fomos para o quarto, fechei a porta para que Bear não tivesse novas reações. Sentei Bella na cama e ela me olhou sem entender nada.

- Bella, antes de continuarmos gostaria de saber se você aceita isso. – Tirei a pequena caixinha preta do bolso e abri mostrando o anel. – É um anel de compromisso, quero que você seja minha namorada, você aceita?

Bella estava estática e percebi que chorava.

- Não chore amor.

- Edward é claro que aceito! – Falou me beijando, logo em seguida coloquei o anel em seu dedo.

Puxei sua mão até meus lábios e comecei a beijar cada dedo, subi pelo seu braço, fui ao outro, tudo bem devagar. Ela gemia a cada toque meu, quando não pude mais me segurar deitei-a na cama e puxei sua calcinha. Eu agora tinha minha namorada nua deitada em minha cama, não podia ser mais perfeito, eu iria amar essa mulher para sempre.

- Linda e perfeita para mim! – Falei beijando seus pés. – Quero conhecer cada pedacinho do seu corpo, minha namorada. – Disse beijando seus joelhos e subindo meus beijos. – Quero sentir seu cheiro e me deliciar com seu gosto e depois estar dentro de você sentindo o seu calor.

Minha exploração continuava, beijei seus seios enquanto minha mão começou a explorar seu baixo ventre. Passei meu dedo pela sua abertura e senti como ela estava molhada.

- Edward! – Ela gemeu.

- Ah meu amor, tão pronta! – Disse e coloquei um dedo dentro dela.

- Edward, chega de preliminares eu preciso de você agora!

- Agora amor. – Falei tirando minha calça e boxer, fui até minha cômoda e busquei uma camisinha.

Quando estava colocando o preservativo minha mão foi trocada pela dela.

- Eu faço isso, também quero conhecer seu corpo perfeitamente. – Falou envolvendo meu membro. Ela deu um breve beijo em sua ponta e depois colocou a camisinha.

Voltei a deitá-la na cama e agora meu corpo estava por cima dela. Comecei a beijá-la, descendo por seu pescoço até seus seios. Acomodei-me em sua entrada e ouvi quando ela choramingou.

- Não quero mais esperar Edward!

Com isso entrei nela fazendo-a sentir toda a minha extensão, Bella arfou e começou a rebolar incentivando–me a estocar. Nossos corpos entrelaçados, misturados pelo prazer enquanto aumentava meu ritmo, o rosto de Bella era de puro êxtase e isso só estimulava mais a nossa dança. Quando senti que ela me apertava percebi que estava próxima de explodir e desci minha mão entre nós dois estimulando em seu baixo ventre, eu também não ia durar mais.

- Vem amor, quero ouvi-la.

Dizendo isso aumentei meu estimulo e estocadas e ouvi Bella gemer meu nome, vim logo em seguida chamando por ela.

- Eu te amo Bella, você é minha vida agora.

- Eu também te amo Edward.

E assim depois de fazer amor com a mulher da minha vida caímos na inconsciência nos braços um do outro.

Pov. Bella

Estava dormindo quando ouvi umas risadinhas bem longe e acabei acordando, mas resolvi continuar de olhos fechados. A noite anterior tinha sido muito intensa e eu queria um tempo para mim.

Mais risadas, agora mais altas e eu continuo fingindo estar dormindo.

Novamente, só que dessa vez escuto um latido e um coçar de garganta. Continuo imóvel.

- Vamú mami eu sei que voxé está acodada! – Ouço minha pequena falar.

- É mami pode acordar! – Agora meu menino que falava.

- Não adianta amor, nem fingir que está dormindo você consegue. – Meu marido falou.

Foi então que senti uma lambida no meu pé e tive que abri os olhos porque comecei a sentir cócegas.

- Ok Bear você me venceu. Pronto já estou acordada. – E na hora que falei isso ouvi um par de gritos seguidos por latidos.

- Bom dia mami! – Meus filhos disseram em uníssono subindo na cama e me enchendo de beijos.

Ouvi um coçar de garganta e vi que Edward olhava para a cena cheio de ternura e amor nos olhos.

- Bom dia esposa!

- Bom dia marido! Porque você não está aqui enrolado comigo e seus filhos?

- É pra já! – Edward falou se juntando a nós e me enchendo de beijos.

A cama estava cheia, uma bagunça só, então vi Bear me olhando com sua carinha de carente e naquele momento percebi que faltava ele.

Depois do nosso primeiro jantar não nos desgrudamos mais, nos casamos rápido e logo tivemos nosso primeiro filho, hoje com quatro anos, o garotão do Ed, dois anos depois veio nossa menina , a princesinha da casa e em todos esses momentos lá estava o Bear.

Na primeira vez que saímos para passear oficialmente como namorados, quando nos casamos ele estava lá levando nossas alianças, quando resolvemos comprar uma casa o danado comeu todas as margaridas do quintal enquanto conversávamos com o corretor. Quando Antony nasceu, seu primeiro dia no maternal e depois quando veio Rennesme seu xodó, ou seja, em todos os momentos importantes ele esteve presente, era mais que justo que nesse momento ele se juntasse a nós na cama, afinal se não fosse por ele hoje eu não seria tão feliz e não teria essa família linda.

- Vem Bear, vem com a mamãe! Sobe. – Disse batendo a mão na cama para incentivá-lo. – Vem meu urso, vem curtir a família linda que você me deu!

FIM

* * *

><p>Nossa, não imaginei que escrever a palavra fim fosse me deixar tão emocional! Bom acabou, e gostraia de dedicar essa fic ao meu Bear e a todos que existem pelo mundo. Amo animais e acho que sou muito mais feliz por isso!<p>

Quero saber o que acharam!

bjs


End file.
